A Ghost from the Past
by Bloodmoon Goddess
Summary: Sakura Haruno was given a mission to investigate the Uchiha Compound and find it's secrets. Little did she know that she was being watched. Who is this 'Madara' that keeps popping up?


Three months have passed since Tsunade told her to investigate the run down Uchiha Compound. Three months since she was promised missions again once she finished. Well, Sakura could only say one thing to that. FUCK YOU! She's been investigating every day since she was given the order and only 35% of the damn report was complete.

Sure, there was no one to stop her progress, but that doesn't mean anything when the Compound seemed to be as big as Konoha itself. She knew there were a lot of Uchiha when she was little, but they mostly stayed inside their gates.

Looking around the place was like looking at a mini deserted town. They had a park, playground, food market, and even their own mini HOSPITAL! Wow, who knew they were stuck up enough to have made this.

'Bet they only went out for missions,' Sakura thought as she dug around the attic of the house she was currently searching. 'Stuck up pricks thinking they're too good for Konoha.' Closing a box, she let out a sigh and stood up, her bones cracking into place from being hunched over for too long.

'Time to check the blasted basement.' she said internally, weariness showing in her eyes. Every house so far had at least five rooms, three bathrooms, a kitchen, garden, living room, meeting room, study, attic, and finally a basement. 'Bloody Uchiha and their fancy-ass mini mansions.'

After ten minutes of looking for the door, Sakura was able to find the basement entrance. Inky blackness swallowed any and all light that entered through the open door. A sudden sense of fear struck Sakura as she stared down into the dark depth.

"Well, here it goes." she muttered to herself, trying to encourage her body to move. "Come on feet." Slowly, she made her way down the stairs, a hand on the wall to her left to find a light switch.

"How far down is this place?" she whispered, her fear growing stronger with each step. "I must have gone at least 20 fe—" A light burst into life by her head, startling her so much she missed a step and fell down the rest of the way.

Groaning, Sakura rubbed her bottom trying to get the pain to go away. 'What the hell happened?' fluttered through her mind as she took a peek at her surroundings. Torches were alit throughout the room, giving it an eerie feeling as the flames cast shadows everywhere.

The room was fairly big with hardly anything in it. Blank walls, dusty floors, and a huge alter at the back with the Sharingan behind it. A small click caught her attention to the side of the alter, where a human-like shadow appeared.

"Hello? I can see your shadow." Sakura called out, "Can you come out? You're not supposed to be here." Slowly she walked a bit closer and stopped about ten feet away from the alter when a man came out.

His long, wild black hair hung below his waist and over one of his eyes, which were blacker than obsidian. Heavy bags could be seen under his eyes from lack of sleep, but that didn't take away from his stunning looks. Red armor was worn over black shinobi clothing with cracks formed in random place. All-in-all, he was hot.

"May I ask what you're doing on private property?" Sakura asked when she finally found her voice. The man just stared at her with his empty eyes. After several minutes of silence, Sakura was starting to get annoyed. "I'm talking to you, punk! What. Are you. Doing HERE!?" Still silence met her question. Before she could charge him, he walked behind the alter. Not thinking, Sakura followed him only to meet a dead end.

After search for nearly an hour, she gave up and went home, deciding that she dreamed up the whole thing. Never noticing the hungry stare following her every move.

000

Since the incident with her 'imagination', Sakura has been seeing this figure more and more often around Konoha. Doing nothing but watching her, almost as if he was waiting for something. Convinced he was nothing more than her suppressed emotions for Sasuke, like Inner was for her true emotions, she ignored him daily.

One incident, however, stuck in her mind clear as day. She was searching through some old boxes again when she noticed him standing right in front of her. Sighing, she plopped on her bottom and gave him a bored stare. He seemed different than when she first met him. More colorful, solid, Alive. Way more than Inner ever was.

Seconds turned to minutes. Minutes turned to hours before she finally asked something that had been bugging her. "Hey, what's your name?" Again, there was no sound. Sighing once again, she turned back to resume her search when she heard something.

"…..excuse me?" she asked as she looked at his face. "Did you say something?"

He looked at her with the same bored expression she had earlier. "…..I said, my name is Madara, Love. Do you need your hearing checked?" Her face colored red as anger filled her being.

"First of all, my name is Sakura, not 'love'; Second of all, it was a rhetorical question and my hearing is perfect!" With each point, her finger poked into his armored chest. "Finally, I only asked because you have yet to speak and I thought you to be a mute!" Madara only chuckled as her display of anger and disappeared into wisps of smoke.

For the rest of the day, Sakura could be heard murmuring to herself about 'stupid imagination', 'arrogant bastards', and 'sexy eyes.'

000

Five months had passed since the first confrontation between Sakura and Madara. With each passing day, she could see how life-like he was becoming and how his emotions were starting to come through. She loved the fact that she had someone to talk to about anything, even though he was all in her head. Of course, he did annoy her at times, like calling her 'love' every chance he got and cuddling up her just to cope a feel. Perverted Bastard.

The only sad part about meeting him was that no guys tried to hit on her anymore. She didn't know what she did, but slowly they started to avoid her presence all together. Even Naruto stayed away now!

Not that it mattered, he stilled annoyed her anyways with his begging for ramen. Madara was great company to talk to, even if didn't say anything about himself. Which was odd since Inner used to like to talk about her likes and dislikes all the time.

Soon her time in the Uchiha Compound came to an end. The report was written up and everything that could be investigated was. There was nothing to do now, but turn it in.

"Well, I guess this is good-bye." Sakura said when she and Madara were sitting by a pond in the back of one of the gardens. Madara looked at her in confusion.

"Why is that, Love?" he said as he looked up, his head resting on her lap. Sakura played with some of his silky hair and sighed.

"You're nothing about my feelings taken form, right?" she said, not looking at his eyes. "I'll be handing in my report today and won't be able to come here anymore. So my feelings for this place will stay here, like I intend for them to." Madara was quiet was he stared into her eyes; an emotion filtered through them and was gone before she looked back.

"Will you do one thing for me then?" His voice was filled with so much pain that she couldn't help but agree. "Come back here to this pond after you turn in the report. I would like to say good-bye then." Nodding, Sakura smiled at him and got up to go to Tsunade's office.

Once there, she gave the Hokage a verbal report along with the paper one. Nodding her head in satisfaction, Tsunade smirked at her student, telling her how proud she was for putting her feelings aside to do this.

"Just to show how much I appreciate what you did, I will give you an A-Class mission for your hard work." Sakura was beyond happy when she heard this news. Thanking her Shishou numerous times, she skipped and hopped all the way back to the pond she was supposed to meet Madara at.

000

Something felt wrong when she walked up to Madara. His expression was blank and no emotions could be seen in his eyes. Unusual since he was a perverted bastard around her 24/7. Something was definitely wrong.

"Madara? Are you okay?" At the sound of her voice, Madara pulled her into a tight hug, tucking her head under chin. "Madara?"

"There is something I need to tell you, Love, and I don't want any interruptions until I'm done." He waited until Sakura agreed to begin. "I am not a figment of your imagination, as you like to believe. I am, in fact, a spirit made real from feeding off of your emotions for this compound.

My full name is Madara Inosei Uchiha and I am trapped here because of the first Hokage's curse when he killed me. For years I have been wandering this compound with no company to talk to, no one could see me.

So imagine my surprise when I find a pink-haired girl wandering around, searching through my clan's belongings. I kept an eye on you and when you wandered into a sacred room for us, Uchiha, I was even more surprised to find that you can see me.

It's been eight months since I saw you, five since you could see me, and I must say that I cannot bear to be without you."

Sakura was silent throughout his speech. Shock was the first thing she felt, followed by sadness for his death, then fear once again at his dark tone towards the end.

"And now," he began again, "I have found a love that I cannot live without and you tell me that it's time to say 'Good-bye' once and for all. I cannot accept that, so I came to a decision. Quite simple, really."

Sakura started to struggle against his grip, but he was to strong, even with her enhanced strength. A dark chuckle stopped her movements as he kissed the top of her head. She tried to talk sense into him, but her voice would not work for her.

"It's time to die, Love." The ground opened beneath their feet and black flames swallowed them up. Anbu would come by later to investigate the disappearance of Sakura Haruno, only to find a single lock of cherry pink hair.

A memorial service was held two months later after she was declared dead, Tsunade only thinking about how she was in a better place. Never knowing that the daughter of her heart was trapped in the lowest pits of hell, by a man turned demon that loved her to the point of obsession.


End file.
